


Thank you for today

by bellafarella



Series: SC Prompts [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Continuation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s06e02 The Incident, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Smut, Spoilers, Teasing, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Anonymous said: Could you write a fic that continues on where 'the incident' left off? After Patrick confiscates David's phone?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: SC Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335769
Comments: 24
Kudos: 164





	Thank you for today

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anon for this request!! To the other anons waiting on their drabbles/prompts, they're coming, I just need time! Wanted to get this one done right away following the episode. I hope you enjoy it!! 💗

“Ronnie’s texting me a link to something?” David says in a question, confused as to what she could be sending him at this time of the night. 

Before he could even open the link Patrick snatches the phone out of his hands and he says in his muffled voice from the mouth guard in his mouth, “Okay, put it away, David,” as he puts the phone down on his bedside table face down. He turns back to look at him, removing the nose breather thing from his nose and says, “It’s bedtime,” with the cutest little scrunched up face. The way he said that and the way his face looked shouldn’t be turning David on as much as it is.

“ _Oh_ -kay,” David breathes out. 

Patrick looks at his lips before he looks at into his eyes, his sure tell sign that he wants to kiss him. He leans forward a bit and they press their lips together, it’s still pretty awkward without the nose breather thing because of the mouth guard. Patrick pulls back and turns his head to remove the mouth guard, putting it next to his book. When he turns back to face David, he brings his hand up to gently caress David’s cheek, moving his thumb lightly across his cheekbone before leaning forward and closing the distance – this time with no barriers between them. 

David moans lightly into the kiss letting Patrick slip his tongue into his mouth to tease his tongue against David’s. He leans forward pushing David to lie on his back as Patrick gets situated on top of him. He puts his elbows onto the mattress on either side of David’s shoulders as he slowly, teasingly moves his hips to grind against him. David brings his hands to Patrick’s lower back and slowly moves them up and under his shirt, feeling the warm skin as he moves them up and down his back. Patrick moans pulling his lips away from David’s mouth when David rakes his nails a bit hard down his back.

“ _Mmm_ , you like that, baby?” David says hotly into his ear.

“ _Yes_ , you feel so good, David, need more,” Patrick says a little breathlessly. 

At the same time they move off each other to start removing their clothing, tossing them out of the way before getting back into their previous positions. David’s hands are immediately all over Patrick, moving down his back and to his ass to grab onto him and pull him closer against him as Patrick grinds against him, their hard cocks moving against each other. Patrick kisses down David’s jaw to his neck, leaving small wet kisses on his way down his body. He flicks his tongue against David’s nipple before swirling his tongue around the small peak and sucking it into his mouth and lightly nipping at it. David’s moaning and arching his back at the feeling, it always drives him crazy when Patrick pays special attention to his nipples. Patrick moves his lips across his chest to the other nipple to give it the same treatment before continuing down his body to his hard cock. 

Patrick’s hair is so short but that doesn’t stop David from getting one hand on his head while he sucks him like the pro he’s become, his other hand gripping onto the sheet – it crinkles and that makes Patrick chuckle around David’s cock. 

David groans, letting go of the sheet – that damn sheet. “ _Fuck, Patrick_ , you feel so good, _mm,_ you look so good with my cock in your mouth,” David praises him. 

Patrick moans around his cock sending vibrations throughout David’s body making him moan too at the feeling of it all. Patrick lets go of his dick with a wet pop before reaching into the bedside table for the lube. He puts some on his fingers as David props his feet onto the mattress opening himself up for his fiancée. The look in Patrick’s eyes while he watches him gives David chills. 

Patrick captures his lips in a searing kiss as his fingers wander down to his hole to tease the rim. David licks into Patrick’s mouth teasing his tongue against his when Patrick slips a finger inside him. He moans into his mouth and Patrick’s tongue starts fucking into David’s mouth in tune to Patrick’s finger. It’s not long before Patrick adds another finger, crooking his fingers inside of him making him gasp for air and arch his back. Patrick kisses David’s neck leaving him a small mark below his collarbone as his fingers fuck him. 

“You’re so sexy,” Patrick says as he leaves small wet kisses back up to David’s lips. 

“Need you now _please_ ,” David practically begs against Patrick’s lips. 

Patrick doesn’t need to be told twice, he’s just as desperate to be buried inside his fiancée. Patrick puts some lube onto his hand and strokes his own cock as David watches him, getting it nice and wet. Patrick puts a hand next to David’s shoulder as he lines himself up with his hole, he pushes slowly inside until he’s fully seated. 

David moans out at the full feeling. Patrick makes a deep guttural sound before saying, “You feel so good, David.” David hooks his legs around Patrick’s waist and reaches his hands up to touch his chest and over his shoulders before pulling him into him and crashing their lips together. Patrick moans into the kiss as he starts to fuck him deep and full of love and passion. 

It feels so good, they don’t ever want it to end but because of how good it feels it’s not long before David is calling out Patrick’s name on a moan and coming hard between them. Patrick is not far behind come hard inside of David.

Patrick cleans them up before getting back into bed and pulling David to his chest, wrapping an arm around him. David lies his head on Patrick’s chest listening to the sound of his heart beating. He listens to it start to slow down as they get comfortable and sleep starts to pull at them. He kisses Patrick’s hand that’s intertwined with his and whispers, “Thank you for today.” _Thank you for trying to make me feel better about it even though I wanted to throw myself out of the window because of it. Thank you for cleaning the sheets and even for teasing me to try and make me get over it. Thank you for making sure I stayed hydrated even though I didn’t want to drink in fear of it possibly happening again. Thank you for telling me something you find embarrassing about yourself just to make me feel better. Thank you for not truly making fun of me when others would have. Thank you for being understanding and supportive without ever looking at me with pity. Thank you for being you and loving me unconditionally._

David doesn’t ever want to talk about the incident again but he just needed for Patrick to know how thankful he is for him with what happened.

Patrick kisses the top of David’s head for a beat longer than usual and whispers back, “Anytime.” He knows exactly what David was saying with that small thank you. Patrick knows him for all that he is and he will continue to love him for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
